This invention relates to game apparatus and more particularly relates to apparatus for playing a game whereby a representation of an object, plant or animal in a realistic posture is constructed by the players through placement of playing cards or tiles.
Games in which the players alternately place blocks, cards, or tiles adjacent already-played blocks or tiles on a playing surface in such a way that a predetermined correlative relationship exists between the played block and the block being played exist in the prior art. An example of such a game is "dominoes". In "dominoes", the number of dots on a portion of the block is matched to the number of dots on a portion of a second block and the arrangement of blocks on the playing surface is such that a relationship exists between adjacent dominoes in accordance with the dots located on the surface thereof. As the dominoes are placed on the playing surface, they form a random pattern generally consisting of perpendicular and parallel straight lines, depending on the sequence in which they are placed. Similar games with varying shapes of playing pieces, such as triangles, or even octagons, have been produced in the past.